dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Androids Awake!
#17, #18...#16? }} is the one hundred fifty fifth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred forty-ninth overall overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of the chapter features Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Krillin flying together towards the Northern Mountains. Summary Tien Shinhan, Piccolo, and Krillin reach the mountains near North City, and decide to split up in order to find Dr. Gero's Lab. Krillin complains that he is cold, but Tien tells him to ignore it. Krillin suggests that they split the six remaining Senzu Beans, and the others agree. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Future Trunks to stop bothering him, which Trunks says that he cannot do since Vegeta wants to fight the androids. Vegeta asks if Trunks will fight him if he tries to activate the androids, and Trunks says that he will. Vegeta tells Trunks that a pure Saiyan would want to fight the androids even more after hearing of their power. Dr. Gero, having traveled on foot to avoid being seen, is near his lab as well, and is confident that the Dragon Team will not find his lab easily. Dr. Gero quickly reaches his lab, and leaps up into the cave which houses it. As he is about to enter, however, his sensors detect something, and he turns around to see Krillin looking at him. Gero thinks that Krillin will not be able to do anything, and opens the door to his lab. He then tells Krillin that even if he calls the others, they will be too late now. Krillin then raises his ki, and Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta, and Trunks all sense it. Gero, inside his lab, says that he would have preferred not to activate 17 and 18, but that he has no choice now, and hopes that he has fixed the problem that the androids has. He then activates Android 17, while holding his Shut Down Remote. After awakening, Android 17 says good morning to Dr. Gero. When Gero comments on his politeness, Android 17 says that Gero is his creator, though he eyes the remote. Relieved that Android 17 appears to be operating properly, Gero then activates Android 18. Android 18 is polite to Gero as well, though she also eyes the remote. She comments on the fact that Gero has made himself into a cyborg, and Gero says that he wanted eternal life. He also says that he previously devoted too much time to their infinite energy reactor, and that they would not obey him. He then relates the new that the Z Fighters are en route, and tells the two cyborgs to kill them all, which they agree to do. The Z Fighters soon arrive and begin attempting to break in. This momentarily distracts Gero, and 17 steals the remote from him. Much to Gero's horror, he then crushes the remote and tells Gero that he will not put them to sleep again. On the outside, Piccolo is about to destroy the door with a Ki Blast when he hears Gero giving orders to Android 17. Tien and Krillin realize in horror that the androids have been activated. Appearances Characters *Dr. Gero *Krillin *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Android 17 *Android 18 Locations *Earth **Dr. Gero's Lab Objects *Senzu Bean *Shut Down Remote Trivia *On page 15 of the Viz translation, there is a typo in Android 17's speech, where he says, "You're will not make us sleep again..." Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters